Sprout Says I Lack The Ability To Behave Myself
by maggalina
Summary: Nymphadora is isolated at school. No one trusts the Morph-freak.


"Hey! Nymphadorka! You are a Morph-freak right? Then why don't you make yourself not ugly? I mean you could look like anything but you choose to look like you didn't listen when your mom said 'don't do that, your face will get stuck that way.'" teased Billy Robins as Nymphadora Tonks walked out of Herbology with Professor Sprout. He was the first muggle-born Slytherin- as far as history knows- ever. He claims that he must be a pureblood though because he was adopted.

"Hey, Mudblood, leave Tonks alone! I think it is a good thing she doesn't choose to look like anything you would like because then she would only attract muggles and who could love a muggle, or a muggle-born for that matter." Demelza, a fellow Hufflepuff shot back. She was fiercely loyal as a Hufflepuff should be but sometimes forgot to watch her tongue. As Billy stormed off back towards the castle and his common room Tonks turned on her younger friend.

"I can handle him Demelza. I don't care about the family drama you have going on with the kid, he isn't yours to deal with. You don't exactly know when to shut up. Or did you forget mine and my dad's bloodstatus and what my mom gave us because of it? I look like do because I want to look normal. I looked at muggle science from my dad's textbooks and figured out what I would look like if I wasn't a freak. This is a mix of my parents features and I like it. Now leave me alone, I am sick and tired of you shooting your mouth off!"

With that Nymphadora's hair turned a bright red, similar to that of first year Bill Weasley, as it only did when she was furious and she too stormed off to her common room. She entered the common room and went down the rounded corridor to her dorm. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and while Tonks had no interest in going the rest of the girls were enjoying the weekend out of the room, which was perfectly acceptable to Tonks.

She didn't care that no one included the Morph-freak in their activities. She didn't care that no one could really trust her, not because she had done something but because she could. She didn't care that because she could look like anyone no one wanted to get close to her. She didn't care that she scared them, she was special and they could damn well deal with that.

She walked into her room tripping over one of her dorm mates trunks as she headed towards her own. She took her diary out of the secret compartment her mother had enchanted for her after Robins had stolen it and read it to her whole class in first year. She no longer needed to write down her feelings about being a freak anymore- she had found a room that she could cast charms and hexes at images of people she didn't like- now instead she used it to write down plans. Secret plans. Somewhat evil plans. But she hadn't executed any of them. Yet.

That was what she was working on. She was going to get back at Robins, she just needed to get some Slytherin robes. She already had a pair of McGonagall's and Slughorn's -surprisingly not as difficult as one would think- she only needed a student's, the bigger the better. She had managed to get a seventh year to transfigure their glasses into a pair that looked like McGonagall's after she told her that she was going to get back at Robins. This particular seventh year had a grudge against his older brother who had cheated on her with none other than Demelza's sister and had gotten her pregnant. Madeline was willing to do anything to get back at him, she didn't care if she had to make a thirteen year old wet his pant to get some sort of closure.

Tonight was the night though, she had been in Filch's office and had managed to sneak a piece of parchment from a drawer marked dangerous and somehow had just known what to do, she didn't know how but she swear she heard a voice in her head tell her that her prank was a good idea but all she would need to say is 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and then a map of Hogwarts appeared before her. She finally knew where the laundry room was! She could just take a pair, and that is what she did.

That night she put on the oversized robes with the teacher's robes shrunk and put in her pocket. She snuck out of the common room and headed towards the trophy room. Earlier she had sent Billy an school owl with a love letter attached from 'his secret admirer' asking him to meet her there if he wanted to be her boyfriend. She had dotted all her 'i's and 'j's with hearts and tried to make it look as authentic as possible, even stealing some of her dorm-mate's perfume to spray on the paper.

Waiting for midnight in the trophy room she transformed into a husky seventh year Slytherin she had seen around the halls. Then she waited, finally a few minutes after midnight Billy walked into the room. He looked like a pureblood off the cover of Witch Weekly had begged him to marry her. It was then she emerged from the shadows. She lowered her voice to a deep growl and pulled out her wand.

"I hear you like to pick on someone who could ruin your life if she really wanted to. What kind of Slytherin are you? Don't you think Nymphadorka would make a great ally?" She internally cringed at her own use of the cruel nickname, " You disgraced Slytherin and now you are going to deal with the consequences."

Tonks cast a sticking charm- not permanant- on him and the wall behind him and flung him into it. Before holding up her wand and walking slowly towards him then stopping and turning towards the door, "Do you hear that? It sounds like...bloody hell! I'm out of here."

She ran out the room pulling the robes from her pocket before morphing and performing a quick switching charm on the clothing. She transformed her shoes and walked back into the room, not before unsticking Billy from the wall.

"Mr. Robins! What do you think you are doing out of bed?" emulating the Professor's strict tone.

"A seventh year! He tricked me and stuck me to the wall Professor McGonagall!"

"You don't look stuck. I do not tolerate lying, Mr. Robins."

"I swear it is true!"

"Detention with Filch tomorrow night, Mr. Robins and never let me catch you out of bed again."

"I swear it! I swear it! He said that he would make me pay for making fun of..." he paused for a second as if realizing what was going on, "Professor, I don't think that that is enough. I mean I was out of bed and I lied. I need more punishment. You should go get my head of house and Professor Dumbledore and then come back with them so we can discuss my problem."

"Fine, Mr. Robins, I will." She walked out of the room and stopped just around the corner trying to figure what in Merlin's name to do. Slughorn had been her back-up plan. She stood there, the stress unknowingly causing her hair to turn pink. Then she heard talking from inside the trophy room. She had trouble making it out but straining her eyes she could just make out Professor Dumbledore's voice. Then a silvery thing that looked like a bird spoke to her. It was then she realized that the voice she had heard in her head matched the voice telling her to put on her own robes and come into the trophy room looking like herself. She hoped she wasn't trouble.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She spoke as she entered the room hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"Ahh, Nymphadora, I'm sorry. Professor McGonagall had sent for me to come to the trophy room immediately, I am sorry I left you in my office."

"Wait. You mean she has been with you? Nymphadorka hasn't been in here? She wasn't McGonagall?"

"Professor McGonagall, Mr. Robins, and yes, _Nymphadora_ was with me. We are looking into the magic behind her amazing gift. So I believe you wanted to discuss punishment for being out of bed? I believe one night of detention with Mr. Filch should be satisfactory."

"Yes, Professor. I'm sorry, Professor. I promise I will go to bed right now."

"You can go to bed too, Nymphadora."

"Thank you, Professor." she left the for everything silent but she knew he knew what she meant.


End file.
